Mother Never Told Him
by Luffoverhate
Summary: SasuxSaku "My mother used to tell me stories." She whispered softly."There was always a boy who'd never love."  She could almost laugh. Their story had gone so wrong. "Where is our happy ending?" M for Violence.


AN: If you have read this story before sorry~~~. I took em all down a while back and am slowly getting back into the game.

I dun own Naruto or any of its characters~! This story is entirely fan made with really no purpose behind it what so ever. o_O

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

"My mother used to tell me stories." She whispered softly, her fingers clutching the gold locket hanging from her slender neck. As a child she had watched it glimmer and shine, beholding the beauty of her mother's favorite piece of jewelry.

It wasn't to long ago that her mother stopped wearing it.

"There was always a boy who'd never love. Who never really was loved until he met a girl." She knew he was trying not to listen. She knew those crimson filled orbs would never meet her own.

He had followed them for days, never making a move other than to simply watch them. It seemed to her that he was curious about the life he had left behind, that he was contemplating just how it would have turned out had he chosen to truly live.

"She always loved him." Her chest ached though the familiar tears she had show all her life never surfaced. To many years had passed and her childish hope had faded. Of course she had waited. She had traveled and she had wished with all her might to find him.

But he always slipped through her fingers.

He always chose another to chase, just as she did. It was a sort of sweet irony. She chased the one she loved for breaking her family and he did the same.

"There would be trials." Her lips were pale and trembled, unable to hide her own uncertainties. They stretched and curled, a painful smile never quiet reaching her eyes.

"There would be heart break." Her free hand moved to hold the place above her heart unconsciously, a habit she had picked up from the many years of constant torment.

"But they would always live happily ever after." She could almost laugh. To think that their story had gone so wrong. It had made all the right moves except for the most important. The ending was what made the beginning so worth it.

"Where is our happy ending?"

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

His mother once started telling him a story every night before he went to sleep. Each day he'd scurry home and silently anticipate what would happen next in the blossoming tale.

It was always about a boy who'd never love.

A man lay down yards away, a precious novel cracked open on the ground beside him. The tattered pages were left to flutter in the wind and slowly rise, carried through the trees and left to freedom.

The boy never really was loved.

Blonde hair stood out against the rough brown bark of the tree he rested on. A cup of ramen still steamed beautifully beside his up turned hand, though a few of the noodles had been spilled sloppily onto the ground.

Not at least until he met a girl.

Emerald eyes stared up at him and he couldn't find it in him to meet her familiar gaze. He knew she would continue watching him. She had always watched him.

She always loved him.

His fingers found the softness of her skin, tracing gently the curve of her jaw and leaving it to play with bright pink hair that he had never really touched. He knew now that it would be a hard addiction to break.

There would be trials.

His mind could only replay the countless fights and unending wars. He could hear the metal clanging as their weapons met. He could feel the tears she never wanted him to see.

There would be heart break.

Somewhere there was a worn bench that he had never forgotten. The air still carried his whispered words, and the crisp night had never truly faded. Somewhere she lay once more, left alone in the growing darkness.

But he would always love her.

He couldn't stop the tear that slipped passed the corner of his eye, nor the others that followed. He couldn't shake the fragile hand wiping them away, or the lips kissing his forehead.

And they lived happily ever after.

He could scoff at the term, though his throat seemed awfully tight. His vision blurred and distorted, though he knew what still lay before him. He knew it was an ending they would never have.

Where was their happily ever after?

Before he could control himself he was kissing her. Her fingers framed his face as his free hand clutched the back of her head, holding her to him, though they both knew she would never pull back.

His tongue was intrusive and forcefull, pushing past her lips to deepen their rapidly growing kiss as he spiraled out of control, searching for the perfect ending that would never come. His other hand finally pushed the hilt forward, ending her lingering pain and she didn't cry.

He was already crying enough for the both of them.

The sickening slide of his sword from her skin was enough to make him vomit. He watched as she slid from the tree she had been pinned to, the bloody trail behind her proving just how long they had been standing there. He was surprised she had lasted that long.

She had always surprised him.

His feet dragged him past the remains of a tattered book and its broken owner, his crimson blood already having seeped into the ground. His eyes never tried to locate the red tinted blonde, the cracking flakes of blood leaving once familiar hair old and rusted. The steaming cup of noodles was growing cold, but there was no one left to eat them.

He never heard the end of his mother's story.

The thing he had looked forward to the most was abruptly stolen from him. It was crushed in cold hands that left him all alone. Happily ever after was a foreign concept to him. She never told him that stories had happy endings.

His mother never told him he was supposed to love her too.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Hope you guys liked it~! I know is short but I wanted to keep it short and bitter sweet. ^.^

Please R&R


End file.
